


Sounds Like You

by HyperionScience



Category: BioShock Infinite, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bros but you could read it as boyfriends, Cuddling, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Jack is sad but he deserves it, No Spoilers, thought this could be funny because Troy Baker voices both, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScience/pseuds/HyperionScience
Summary: Rhys is bored on the caravan and busts open his steam library to play Bioshock Infinite because Jack won't let him connect to the Echo-net. Written for International Fanworks Day 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can convince me that Rhys and Vaughn don't play tons of video games. Furthermore, it would be even harder to convince me that somehow neither of them noticed that a few of their favorite characters sound /weirdly/ like Rhys.

The caravan drifted lazily through the open Pandoran desert, the sun beating down on the metal roof. A few rakk have begun circling above the vehicle, rising and falling in a near ominous silence. Sasha sits quietly in the front, one hand kept on the wheel, trying not to doze off like Fiona has in the chair next to her. Only Rhys was unable to enjoy the dazzling serenity of a lazy morning. 

"You're not connecting to the echonet with me in your brain, kid. Forget it." Jack barked, watching with a glare as Rhys lifted the palm of his robotic right hand, a blue screen coming to life before him. Rhys only gave a slight grunt of annoyance in reply, waving him off and opening his Steam library. He scanned the titles briefly, doing his best to ignore the AI in the hopes that he would grow bored and find someone better to pester. Of course, he thought glumly, I'm the only one he can pester. His eyes settled on the one game he knew he could play without going online. 

Bioshock Infinite. He smiled. 

"Vaughn!" He called, with no great urgency or volume into the room adjacent, a smile on his face. "Come play video games with me. We can take turns, like the good ol' days."

He was met with a yawn before his best bro appeared in the doorway, rubbing at one eye with the back of his hand, glasses held firmly in the other. 

"Alright, move over." He said, putting his glasses back on before gently pushing Rhys' legs off the couch to make space for him to sit. 

"Aww, you're gonna take turns? Adorable." Jack said from the arm of the couch, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up."

"Huh?" Vaughn looked at him, eyebrows quirked.

"Oh, uh... not you." Rhys said with a shake his head, once again bringing up the blue screen, now lit up with the game's opening cutscene. 

Vaughn said nothing, merely settling in closer to see the projected images. He yawned, and Rhys leaned against him a little, sinking back into the unhurried pace of the morning. Jack muttered something. Rhys elected to ignore him. Jack persisted. Rhys looked over at him to see that he was watching the screen as well. 

"He sounds kinda like you. But like, your gritty counterpart who isn't a giant dork." He said, after some consideration, fixing his digital stare on Rhys once again, smirking. Rhys blinked but did not respond, continuing to hold his hand steady as Vaughn started to play the game.

Time passed, warm and slow, Rhys and Vaughn leaning against one another on the couch. Jack had decided to leave abruptly as soon as they had rescued Elizabeth, which was a strange but ultimately welcome turn of events. Once again, Rhys broke the silence.

"Do you think I sound like him?" He asked, after Booker thanked Elizabeth for tossing him a coin. 

"Like Booker?" Vaughn looked at him, and chuckled. "Sure bro, whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy I am real bad at ending stories. Ah well. Enjoy!


End file.
